Gory Gory What A Hell of a Way to Die
by rtaylor23
Summary: Adriana Roosevelt is a special girl with an important father. Becoming a paratrooper in Easy Company is not easy, but it may be easier with a certain president's daughter at your side. IMPORTANT: Rewrite from old story. Lots of things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! If you happen to recognize this story, that is because I've put it up on here before! I changed profiles, but have no fear, I am the original poster of this story. I rewrote a few things and changed some stuff, but I am the same person! Anyway, thanks for reading!  
I own nothing Band of Brothers wise!**

* * *

"Father, Father!"

"What is it Adriana?" her father asked.

"I just heard about Pearl Harbor! It's awful. Father what are we going to do about it? Will you declare war on whoever did it?"

Franklin Roosevelt opened his arms to his daughter who ran to him.

"Yes my darling. We will."

"I knew you would. I want to help."

Roosevelt pulled his daughter to arm's length and looked in her eyes.

"What do you mean my child?"

"I want to go to wherever the fight is and help."

"You mean as a nurse," he said nodding.

"No father. I want to fight. I want to learn how to shoot and fight!"

Roosevelt was taken aback by her excitement.

"That isn't allowed," he said lost for any other words.

"Who says?" Adriana asked. "Father you are the Commander in Chief! They will do what you say!"

"My darling, I appreciate that you want to help the cause, but you should do it from here, or as a nurse at an aid station. I don't want you fighting. You are hardly 20 years old."

"Bur father, you fought in a war. I want to help my country like you did. I want to fight for something! I want to be a part of something bigger than myself! If I was one of my brothers, would you stop me?"

Roosevelt looked into his daughter's eyes and saw the same spark he once had for war. The spark he had for his country. She was right. He would not stop her if she was one of her brothers. She knelt in front of him so she was eye level with him.

"Father, please give me a chance to prove I can do it."

He thought for a moment then he smiled.

"Adriana, you are my blood. I know you can do it. If this is what you really want, I will make some calls. You would like to train with the army?"

A smile then graced her soft features.

"Not just the army father. I want to be with best. I read an article the other day about a division. The 101st airborne. Father, I want to be a Paratrooper."

Roosevelt smiled and tussled her hair.

"Why do you know so much about the war and its companies?"

"It interests me father. Thank you so much. I will make you proud."

Roosevelt pulled her into a tight hug and a tear fell from his eye.

"You already have my daughter. You already have."

* * *

Months later, after several back and forth arguments between The President and Colonel Sink, Adriana was on her way to Camp Toccoa, Georgia. Adriana felt her face begin to flush as the truck she was on bounced along the road. Camp was 5 miles outside of town, and Adriana had just enough time to make it from the airport to the town before the truck left. She breathed a shaky sigh and pulled her pack closer to her chest. Her fingers found their way to a loose curl that had already worked its way from her bun. She thought perhaps she should have cut it shorter, but it didn't matter now.

They were on a dirt road covered in potholes and traded off between gravel and mud. The heat and humidity felt heavy on Adriana's covered arms and legs, and was making her previously light hair, stick to her face. She wondered whose bright idea it was to put an army training base in the middle of the Georgia heat. She was the only one in the truck. Colonel Sink had insisted it be that way. Adriana had discussed dressing as a man with her father, but together they decided it would be better to be who she was and let her actions speak for themselves. The sparse trees were slowly rolling past and the wind began to whip up as the truck crested a hill.

Adriana glanced over the side of the truck and around the cab and could see Camp Toccoa spread out in the valley. It was huge, yet held no airfield, like she imagined. Hundreds of barracks backed up to a fence closest to her. Across a field was a big building that could have been a cafeteria. Next to that was an equally large building and on the other side of the cafeteria was the training area. Adriana could see men running courses, throwing themselves over piles of logs, jumping across ditches and scaling tall walls. Others were swinging back and forth on bars, trying to get across to the other side without falling in the mud. Still others were doing jumping jacks and sit ups and pushups, all while their CO's were screaming orders at them. Adriana gulped and slipped down further into the back of the truck.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

Almost half an hour later the truck pulled up into the middle of the base. Adriana shouldered her bag, picked up her rifle and swung to the ground. No one seemed to pay attention to her and the truck pulled away. She didn't realize how much the truck was serving as her shield until it was gone. She shrank a little as some soldiers passed by. When they didn't notice her she took a deep breath, adjusted her pack and got her bearings. She didn't see any officers, so she began walking, keeping close to the buildings until she came across an officer. 1st Lieutenant by her estimation and the bar on his chest.

"Excuse me sir," she said.

When he turned, she saluted. He smiled slightly and saluted back.

"Do you know where I can find Colonel Sink, sir?"

The Lieutenant looked her over and finally found her face. He regarded her with bright blue eyes. He was taller than her, but that wasn't hard. Still he had to be at least six foot. She took a step back to get a better look into his face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he nodded.

"I can take you to him."

She nodded.

"Thank you sir. My name is Adriana Roosevelt."

He paused and once again looked at her. She pulled her helmet off and held it against her chest. His eyes flicked to her hair then back to her face. She suddenly felt very small.

"Lt. Winters," he said then he nodded for her to follow.

As he led on, she sucked in a deep breath and shoved her helmet back on her head. They walked across the field where a few boys were smoking. One of them looked twice at Adriana then whistled and waved. Adriana kept her eyes on the back of Winter's head, but he turned and eyed them. They darted in three different directions. Winters stopped outside a tent and opened the flap for her.

"Thank you sir," she said saluting.

He nodded and left and she turned her attention back to the man at the desk.

Captain Sobel was just leaving the mess hall when a runner stopped him.

"Captain Sobel."

The kid saluted.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Colonel Sink wants to see you sir."

"Dismissed," Sobel growled.

The kid nodded and saluted, but not fast enough for Sobel.

"Get out of my way," he spat as he pushed past the him and headed for Sink's tent.

"Colonel Sink?" he said at the flap.

"Enter," Sink said.

Sobel did and saluted the Colonel who saluted back. Sobel noticed a short man standing in the corner, but didn't think much of him.

"What can I do for you Colonel," Sobel asked.

"Captain Sobel this is Adriana Roosevelt. She has just been transferred to your company. She wants to be a paratrooper. Adriana, this is Captain Sobel."

Adriana saluted Sobel.

"Nice to meet you sir."

Sobel frowned and looked at Sink like he was pulling a horribly disastrous joke. No one spoke for a long moment while Sobel looked between Sink and Adriana.

"Did you hear me Captain?"

"Sir I'm confused," Sobel said.

"What about?"

"Sir this is … she is … I mean … sir… "

"A woman," Sink finished for him. "Her father and I have an agreement."

"Her father," Sobel stammered.

They all waited for a moment for it to sink in.

"Roosevelt? As in Franklin Roosevelt?"

"Yes sir. He is my father."

"I don't believer I was talking to YOU," Sobel hissed, glaring at her.

"Yes Captain. FDR is her father and she will be training with Easy Company. Now if you two will excuse me."

Before Sobel had a chance to say anything else, Sink ushered them out of his office saying he needed to do some paperwork. He wished Adriana luck then shut his tent flap. Sobel started to lead her to the barracks then turned to face her when they were far enough away from Sink's tent that he wouldn't be heard.

"Do you think you are special because your daddy is the commander in chief?" he asked getting very close to her face.

"No sir, quite the opposite. I don't want any special treatment because of that."

"Good," Sobel said. "Because you will not be getting any."

He stayed in her personal space for a few seconds longer.

"We will see how long a _woman_ lasts in training. Mark my words. A woman will never see battle. No matter who your daddy is."

She looked into his dark eyes for a moment longer.

"LIEUTENANT!" he yelled into Adriana's face.

She jumped and caught a figure moving to her left. It was Winters.

"Sir?" he asked coming up to them.

"See that she finds her bunk."

"Where will she be staying sir?" Winters asked.

"Where do you think?" he asked venomously. "With Easy."

Sobel glanced at Winters then back at Adriana.

"She doesn't need ANY special treatment."

Winters glanced at her.

"Sir she may be a distraction to the men if –"

Sobel rounded on him.

"No. Special. Treatment. Is that clear Lt.?"

"Crystal, sir," Winters said.

Sobel left without so much as a nod. It took Adriana a second to recover from his rude behavior, but she managed then looked at Winters. He nodded and turned. She fell in step beside him.

"May I ask something sir?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Is he always like that sir?"

She thought she saw a faint smile, but that also could have been a shadow.

"He is your Captain."

"Yes sir," Adriana said.

"May I ask something else?"

He glanced sideways, but nodded.

"Sir, I – " she paused. "Never mind."

"We are here," he said.

He opened the door as she took her helmet off again. As they entered, a rolled up sock flew past Winter's face.

"Oh easy Luz you almost hit the new guy!" said a guy who wore a goofy grin as he practically skipped up to her.

"And your Lt.," Winters said, tossing the sock to Muck.

"Hey new guy. My name is Muck. I – " but he stopped when saw he saw her up close.

"Boys," Winters said taking over for Muck. "This is Adriana. She is going to be joining you all in training."

No one spoke. They all just stared at her.

"Muck," he said. "Introductions."

He turned around and left. Adriana stood awkwardly in front of the door clutching her helmet. She was very conscious of her chest.

"So, uh, Adriana?" the one named Muck asked.

She nodded and shook his hand.

"Well, I'm Muck. That asshole who almost took off your nose is George Luz. He doesn't have the best aim."

"It's alright. I just got a fantastic introduction to Easy company by our Captain," she said putting her helmet under her arm.

"Oh so you met that sorry excuse for a soldier," a large guy with a southern accent asked.

"Yeah he basically kissed me he was so close to my face," she said scratching behind her ear.

"He is good at that," a tall, lanky guy said nodding to a cot next to his. "This one is open."

Adriana tossed her stuff down and sat heavily.

"Well let me introduce you to everyone," Muck offered.

He started with the guy sitting across from her.

"This here is-"

"Skip I can introduce myself," he said. "Joe Liebgott," he said and shook Adriana's hand.

She smiled timidly at him, to which he returned with a good natured grin. Muck continued on down the line of people.

"That red haired boy over there is Malarkey, and yeah he knows it means bullshit, so don't say anything."

Malarkey aimed a boot at his head but missed.

"Next we have Perconte, then you already met George Luz, and that there is Bull Randleman. Then Bill Guarnere, Joe Toye, Johnny Martin, Shifty Powers, Floyd Talbert and Webster."

"David Webster," he said correcting Muck.

"Yeah whatever college boy," Guarnere said, shoving past him.

"At least my nickname is not a sexually transmitted disease, Gonorrhea," Web shot back, and the room laughed.

Guarnere ignored him and sauntered over to Adriana. She let him pull her hand from her lap as he bent over and the waist.

"So nice to meet you baby-doll," he said smoothly as he kissed her knuckles.

Adriana blushed lightly and looked away and changed the subject when he let her hand go.

"So do I get a cool nickname?" Adrianna asked, trying to keep the conversation going to avoid awkward silence and to scan over the fact that it took all of five minutes for someone to make her blush.

"Oh trust me, if you're here long enough, you will get one," Perconte said.

"Often times it just ends up being some form of the person's last name," Web said.

"You see when you use words like 'often times' that is what gets you the nickname college boy," Malarkey said slapping Web's back then he looked at Adriana. "What is your last name?"

Adriana thought about lying for a few seconds but didn't have time to decide.

"Let's go boys on your feet! Sobel wants us all out for a weapon's check!" someone said bursting through the door.

There were groans throughout the group of men but they quickly grabbed their weapons and trotted outside. Adriana picked up her rifle, as heavy as it was, and followed.

"Don't worry," someone said behind her making her jump.

Adriana turned around and was met with the ginning face of Malarkey.

"Old Gonorrhea don't bite. He just likes everyone to think he's as tough as he wishes he was."

Adriana nodded and he took her hand.

"I'm Don Malarkey. Don't be nervous. These guys aren't as scary as they look. They are all big momma's boys."

He patted her shoulder.

"We take good care of our own."

She smiled, trying to look less nervous than her fluttering stomach said she was.

"Thanks Don. I'll keep that in mind."

Malarkey grinned and ran past her. Adriana let out a sigh and smiled. She thought perhaps, she had just made her first friend. She followed the last few men out, making a point to meet the Sargent on the way out.

"Adriana Roosevelt," she said shaking his hand.

"Cartwood Lipton," he said. "Good to have a new face. Watch out for Sobel though. He has the tendency to be a little rude."

"I've met him," she said with a laugh.

"Well then you know you better get out there or he will have both our asses."

Adriana nodded and ran out to where the men were lined up at attention. She slipped in next to Liebgott, Toye and Martin. Liebgott smiled at her just before Sobel came screeching around a building. Everyone stiffened up as he yelled about them not being at attention. Although she had not been at Camp Toccoa for more than ten minutes, she knew enough to do what the other men were doing. They stood patiently as Sobel paced back and forth until he spotted Perconte. He dashed over to him and yelled.

"Private Perconte have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?"

"No sir," Perconte replied.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom."

Perconte had no answer because from what Adriana could see, his trousers were not creased at all.

"No excuse sir," he said after a moment hesitation.

"Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing Perconte, but you have a long way to go before you prove you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked."

Adriana couldn't see his face but from the way his back tensed she knew he was pissed. Sobel immediately moved on to Luz. Adriana would later find out that when he was around Sobel was the only time Luz was quiet and meek.

Sobel took Luz's gun and inspected it for three seconds before he said, "Dirt in the rear sight aperture. Pass revoked."

Luz let out a quiet sigh as Sobel moved on down the line. He stopped at Martin for half a second who stopped breathing until he moved on. He glanced at Bull then turned his attention to Lipton. Adriana figured he was safe because he was a Sergeant but she soon found he wasn't. No one seemed to be safe from the wrath of Sobel.

"When did you sew on these chevrons Sergeant Lipton?" he asked pulling at something on his sleeve.

"Yesterday sir," Lip answered.

"Long enough to notice this," Sobel said holding up a string. "Revoked."

As Sobel walked away, Adriana saw Lip glare at him out of the corner of his eye for half a second before returning his gaze forward. Sobel made his way over to Malarkey.

"Malarkey, Donald G," Malarkey said.

"Malarkey that is slang for bullshit isn't it?" Sobel asked snatching his gun from him.

"Yes sir," Malarkey answered.

Sobel looked over the weapon, then shoved Malarkey's gun in his face.

"Rust on the butt plate hinge spring private bullshit, revoked," he said while tossing his gun at him.

As Sobel walked away Muck glanced over his shoulder and gave Malarkey a worried glance the quickly turned back to attention.

"Name," Sobel was saying.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, sir."

Liebgott held up his gun, but Sobel seemed to know what he was going for. He pulled his bayonet.

"Rusty bayonet. You want to kill Germans Liebgott?" Sobel asked.

"Yes sir," Liebgott answered.

"Not with this," Sobel answered smacking Liebgott on the helmet with the knife.

Sobel continued as he walked back up in front of everyone.

"I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war and I will not take you to war in your condition. Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass has lost it."

Suddenly his gaze was trained right on Adriana. He came up to her and said, "Name."

"Roosevelt, Adriana," she said, hoping to god she was doing everything right.

"Roosevelt," Sobel scoffed. "Is that Roosevelt like our President, Franklin. Delenore. Roosevelt?"

The last part he said loud and slow enough for the entire camp to hear.

"Yes sir he is my father," she said.

He seemed to mull that over for a second before he pulled on her helmet strap.

"Loose helmets will fall off in war Private. You don't want that now do you?"

"No sir," she answered.

"Then fix it private," he said. "Don't think the Germans will go easy on you because you are the President's daughter. I sure as hell won't."

Adriana gulped and averted her eyes. Sobel was silent for a second then said, "Change into your PT gear. We are running currahee."

 **Thanks for reading! Now leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews and suggestions, and thank you for being interested in my writing!**_

* * *

Adriana didn't know what Currahee was, but by the looks on the men's faces, she knew it couldn't be anything good. Sobel stalked off and Winters turned around and addressed them.

"2nd Platoon fall out. You have two minutes."

The men all turned on their heels and jogged back to the barracks, and Adriana followed them. Luckily she already had PT gear on under her uniform.

"I ain't going up that hill. Not again," Perconte

"What is Currahee?" Adriana asked.

"The Fucking biggest hill I have ever seen," Perconte answered as Martin slammed the door open and stormed in the room.

"Hey Perconte what are you thinking? Blousing your pants."

Martin sounded disgusted.

"Shut up Martin alright? He got everybody," Perconte hissed defensively.

"Yeah well you should know better! Don't give him no excuses!"

"EXCUSES!" Perconte stood up. "Why don't you come over here, look at these trousers, get down, and you tell me if there is a crease on them!"

Adriana was afraid it would come to blows, but thankfully Lipton entered the room at that moment telling them to get moving. Perconte just stood there glaring off at the south wall.

"Move your ass Perconte!"

He growled and stomped past Lipton. As they walked down the gravel road some boys from Able Company were dressed ready to go out on their weekend pass and were taunting the Easy boys on the loss of their passes. LIebgott frowned and gently elbowed Adriana, who was trying to stay inconspicuous in the middle of the group.

"Watch this."

Liebgott started to jog, followed by most of easy. As they began to run, they pushed through the group of Able boys, knocking some of their hats off and even knocking one to the ground. They continued their run, and when they got to Currahee, Adriana really believed Sobel had been joking when he said three miles up, three miles down, but Luz warned her, he wasn't.

Adriana had always liked running, but nothing she had ever done compared to this. She had grown accustomed to jogging around the White House every morning, but this was too much. The gravel shifted unpredictably under their feet, and when it was uphill, it was not just uphill. It was an 80% slope in some places. Sobel shouting the whole time didn't help anyone either.

"What do we run?"

"Currahee!"

"And what does Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How far up? How far down?"

"Three miles up, three miles down!"

Adriana didn't know the correct responses, but quickly learned. Not that she could have yelled at the top of her lungs even if she wanted to. She was already exhausted.

"What company is this?"

"EASY COMPANY!"

"And what do we do?"

"Stand alone!"

As they went, poor Muck caught, and twisted his leg in a pothole. Malarkey tried to help him discreetly, but Sobel saw it.

"DO NOT HELP THAT MAN! DO NOT HELP THAT MAN!"

"You have 13 minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you want to be in the paratroopers! HIGH HO SILVER!"

"Doesn't he… have an… off button?" Adriana panted to Luz.

"Nope," he answered simply.

"Great," she sighed.

She tried to breathe deeply, but she found it was impossible. Luckily Liebgott was running behind her so if she slowed down too much he could give her a little nudge. She thought they would all be annoyed with how slow she was going, but Luz, Liebgott and Bull seemed very happy to help her when she needed it.

Later, how much later, Adriana didn't know, Winters made it up to the top and stood encouraging the next six or seven people coming up. Adriana was right behind Perconte but tripped and almost tripped Luz. All he did was reach his arms under hers and lift her back to her feet. He seemed like he had done that before. He basically pushed her rest of the way to the top where Sobel was yelling.

"We are coming on 23 minutes. That may be good enough for the rest of the 506th but that is NOT good enough for Easy Compay!"

* * *

They were released back to their barracks for twenty minutes for lunch and all of the men finally got a good look at Adriana. She could feel the many pairs on her as she walked to her cot and pulled her other belongings out. Finally, after five minutes of Adriana pretending no one was watching her, she rotated her body to face the room.

"You might as well get it over with now," she said crossing her arms on top of her knees.

Everyone looked startled that she had been so upfront. Liebgott, who was on her left leaned over his cot and looked like he was going to say something. She watched him expectantly. His dark mahogany eyes looked down his pointed nose at her.

"Why did you decide to be in the airborne?"

"Why did you decide to come to war at all?" Martin asked.

"Why did any of you?" she asked.

The men glanced at each other.

"I heard about Pearl Harbor from my father's security," Adriana began pulling out a photo. "My father always tried to protect us from whatever was going on in the government, but I always wanted to know, so I learned to listen. To security especially."

She handed the picture to Liebgott. He took it and grinned. The President was smiling up at him with a young Adriana in his lap.

"I told my father I wanted to help. He assumed I wanted to be a nurse, but I read an article about the Paratroopers."

She snickered.

"He laughed at me, but I asked him to make it happen. So he did." She paused. "He wouldn't have been able to stop me anyway."

"But why not a nurse?" Perconte asked.

Adriana shrugged.

"I've always been interested in history. In the wars and the battles. I've studied battle strategies and tactics my whole life. Learned all I could about weapons and how to dig foxholes and trenches. I graduated as the top of my History class."

"What about the other classes?" Luz asked grinning.

"That was the only one I was really interested in," she said with a laugh."

She looked at all of them and interlocked her fingers under her chin.

"Look boys. I can't promise I will be perfect, but I can promise I will serve alongside you and protect each of you to the best of my ability. I may not be a man, but that doesn't mean anything."

The boys glanced around at each other. Then Malarkey smiled at her.

"That's all anyone can ask."

* * *

The next few weeks were a pain in the ass, although she could say she had new brothers. Adriana could feel any extra fat she had melting off. When she was in the barracks, she would look at herself in the small mirror over the door and marvel at how her body had thinned out. All of the extra weight had been replaced by muscle. Her arms and back were surprisingly toned, and her stomach was becoming more defined. If she could thank Sobel for anything, it was making them run Currahee as many times as they did in a week. She knew from discreetly watching the men in her barracks change that they were feeling the effects of their hard training as well. Malarkey in particular had a wonderfully built upper body. She could stare at him for hours if she let herself, but she didn't because she was supposed to be like a sister to them. Luz and Liebgott were less muscular than Malarkey, but they were also appealing, and Luz was funny as hell. Liebgott was sarcastic and charming.

The one time they had weekend passes, Adriana watched carefully how all the men interacted with women they met. Luz rarely even got looked at by women. Adriana felt bad for him, but he either didn't mind or he was good at hiding it with his humor. Liebgott was charming but quiet. Women enjoyed the mystery about him. Surprising to Adriana, because she was with them every second of every day, they were all incredibly respectful. Even when they got some liquor in them, they were complete gentlemen.

"So your daddy is the President," Guarnere said one night when they were supposed to be asleep. "Must be nice."

"And why must it be nice?" Adriana asked from her cot across the room.

"You grew up in the White House. You probably got everything you ever wanted. Yah Prick."

Apparently she had been wrong about all men being gentlemen when they were drunk.

"Are you fucking kidding me Guarnere?"

She was a little more drunk than she'd originally thought because she took the bait.

"You know what growing up in the White House was like? I got made fun of in school. No boy ever wanted to go on a date with me in High School because I was the president's daughter. I never went ANYWHERE without an escort. I wasn't allowed to go to birthday parties or off campus field trips. I got to stay in a pretty, white jail in the middle of Washington D.C. You know I had never even seen the city or any of the monuments until I was eighteen and could legally release my body guards? Don't talk to me about privilege, Bill. Privilege doesn't mean anything if you don't have anyone to share it with."

Guarnere didn't seem to have anything to say. No one did.

"Was it really that bad, Adri?" Shifty asked from her right.

She wiped a tear she didn't even know had fallen. Luckily it was dark. She had kept herself from crying in front of them that long. She wasn't about to change that now.

"Yes," she said flatly, then rolled over and closed her eyes.

She didn't fall asleep before she heard Luz whisper to Guarnere.

"Way to go dumbass."

The next morning was a Monday. Guarnere was nursing a hangover at breakfast and by the time he and the rest of the men had to do their Monday run of the obstacle course, his mood had only soured. Adriana made it a point to stay away from him. Her run in with him the night before had been her first real argument with the people she had come to call 'her' boys.

Several men in Easy and other companies alike had expressed their dislike for her and what she was trying to do. Colonel Sink usually managed to squash the arguments before they got going, but the men still talked. Adriana however was faring well. She was generally up front in the runs up Currahee and sometimes even came out first on the obstacle courses. Unless they were running them with another company. The men from Dog Company refused to help get her over the seven-and-a-half-foot wall, and the boys from Fox actively tried to make her fail. Pushing her off the swinging bars, tripping her on the tires, pulling her backward by her feet when they were crawling under the barbed wire. If the pigs blood and intestines weren't enough with that obstacle. But she was managing.

That day, however, Sobel and the other Captains had called for all the companies to run the obstacle course together. This put Adriana squarely between Dog and Fox companies, and they knew it. They could be heard from both directions hooting and cat calling. She tried to stay ducked between Luz, Malarkey and Penkala in the middle of the formation while they waited for their turn. Bull kept glancing around catching the other men's eyes. Finally, Malarkey spoke up.

"Hey Adri," he asked. "Can you sing?"

"What?" she asked momentarily distracted from someone in the company behind them trying to guess how many sexual partners she'd had.

"Can yah sing?"

"Come on Malark," she laughed. "I sing all the time."

"No no, not the stupid songs we make up to get us through the day. Really sing."

She laughed.

"Maybe I'll show you when we get back."

He was about to protest when Sobel could be heard.

"ROOSEVELT! Get your scrawny ass up her!"

"Duty calls," she sighed and with a few sympathetic looks from her friends, she darted to her right to get out of line.

Sobel was in front, right to the left of Toye and Guarnere. She sighed her disapproval but jogged to his side anyway.

"Yes sir."

"You will run here from now on."

"Yes sir," she said with a sigh and fell in line next to Guarnere.

Before she could say anything to him, someone in front of her whistled. She rolled her eyes. Dog Company.

"So you decided to come hang out with us boys?" one of them asked.

Adriana ignored him. Toye and Guarnere glanced at each other over her head.

"Hey!" the Dog Company guys yelled until she looked up. "How many people did you have to sleep with to get here?"

"No, no she didn't have to sleep with anyone. Her daddy is the President and she can do whatever she wants," another guy said elbowing the first.

"Besides no man would want to sleep with her anyway. Any woman who would want to come here has to be a whore."

This earned a laugh from the surrounding Dog Company men. Adriana glared at her feet but didn't say anything. Toye looked for Sobel, but he had conveniently disappeared to the back of the Company.

"Well I don't know about you boys," Guarnere spoke up. "But I'd say our little Rosie wanted to help defend this country. What do you say Toye?"

The Pennsylvania man pretended to pause and think before he agreed.

"Yeah I'd say your right. And I'd also say it took a lot of balls to walk in here by herself when the only thing she knew for sure was that some men who were supposed to be her friends and allies in the war were going to laugh and jeer at her."

Guarnere nodded and stepped up between her and the men of Dog Company.

"Yeah and I'D say if ANY man in ANY company has a problem with her, they'll have to go through me."

"And me," Toye said standing next to him.

"Me too," Luz yelled from his spot further down the line.

He pushed his way up to them and stood next to her. There was a chorus of agreements as most of Easy joined them to stand around Adriana. The Dog Company boys scoffed but turned and walked back toward the course. Everyone could hear them as they walked away.

"I guess we know who she's sleeping with."

Guarnere stiffened and Adriana grabbed his arm.

"It's ok," she said to him. "Just let them talk."

Guarnere frowned then looked at her.

"Nope. Can't do it."

He shrugged her off and darted after the men. He and Toye shoved past them and followed the talkers out onto the course. Malarkey, Muck and Luz followed throwing men around them off their feet. Guarnere got to the ones still running their mouths and yanked them down from the bars. They landed in the mud and he and the other four jumped down above them, and Guarnere put his finger in the face of the instigator.

"Now I tried to be nice, but that isn't getting through your thick skull, so I'm just going to have to make you listen. You stop bothering our girl. You stop talking to her; about her; near her. Just forget she exists. Leave. Her. Alone."

Guarnere leaned down so his face was centimeters from his nose.

"Or you'll really have me to deal with."

Bill Guarnere was not to be trifled with on the best of days. Today was not this soldier's best day. He gulped and tried to nod, but it wasn't fast enough for Guarnere.

"Do. You. Understand?" he asked, getting closer.

"Yes," he choked out.

At that moment Sobel could be heard above them.

"What the hell is going on down there!" he screeched.

"Just helpin' a friend, sir," Guarnere yelled back.

He grabbed a handful of the soldiers' shirt and yanked him to his feet. They climbed out of the pit covered in mud and he scampered away to run the rest of the course. Adriana reached for Guarnere and turn him to face her.

"You really didn't have to do that," she said keeping her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I did," he said. "If someone feels like they can do that to you now in training, what is going to happen in the rest of the war?"

She smiled and found his eyes.

"I'm sorry for last night," she said.

He frowned.

"Why? You don't have anything to be sorry for. I was the jackass."

She nodded.

"Yeah you kind of were. Now get going or you're going to get your pass for next week revoked by Sobel."

He elbowed her in the ribs.

"Now that I think about it, that might not be such a bad idea," she said loud enough for him to hear her.

He turned and ran backward long enough to flip her off.

"Hey Guarnere!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

He saluted then swung up onto the cross bars followed closely by Adriana.

* * *

 ** _Yay! Time to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

That night was the first full night of sleep Adriana had in a long while. The next morning however, Sobel had a new, very loud hatred for Adriana. Why the change in attitude from Sobel was unknown to Adriana, but she assumed it was because her boys had stood up for her the day before. Also the next few days were filled with questions about how a woman such as herself got into the airborne, how she had managed to get through the training, and there was even an impromptu marriage proposal from George Luz.

"Adriana Anne Roosevelt, will you be my wife?" he asked kneeling and holding out an invisible ring.

"Why yes kind sir! I would be honored to marry you!"

Luz put the 'ring' on her finger then jumped up, picked her up and swung her around in mock celebration. After he put her down she chuckled and said, "Honestly boys. Any woman would be lucky to have any one of you."

"Yeah, yeah all but our brave leader," Toye replied as he was cleaning his side arm.

"Now, now Mr. Toye, I can't be talkin' shit on our Captain," Adriana said in mock surprise at the men.

"What's different about today?" Perconte asked laughing.

"Because," she said, aiming Liebgott's dirty underwear at him. "Sobel is already giving me enough shit for being here in the first place. You know I have been overseeing latrine duty for two weeks now? That man has a sick so far up his ass its coming out the top of his head," Adriana grumbled.

She sat heavily on the cot next to Malarkey. He looked at her with worry in his face.

"What's going on Malark?" she asked.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Malarkey looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then lifted her sleeve to reveal a rather large bruise shaped like a hand. Malarkey looked back into her eyes.

"Is someone hurting you?" he asked carefully.

Adriana couldn't stop herself from laughing. It was sweet of Malarkey to look out for her. He looked confused at her sudden outburst.

"Well if you call Captain Sobel someone. That was the second time I ran Currahee. Sobel didn't like how slow I was. He pulled me up the last half of the hill by my arm.

"Damn," he said.

"Roosevelt!"

"Shit, well that is my queue boys. Thanks for caring Don," she said and patted him on the shoulder, then jogged out to where Sobel was standing with Winters and Nixon.

Adriana noticed immediately that Winters was sporting a new silver 1st Lt. bar on his collar.

"1st Lt. Congratulations sir," she said shaking Winters' hand.

He nodded but didn't have time to speak, because Sobel was speaking.

"Roosevelt, why were you not on latrine duty yesterday?"

"It wasn't my turn sir. Lt-"

"I say it was your turn. Go run Currahee," Sobel interrupted.

"Sir I-"

"Don't talk back, Sgt. It's not becoming for a woman. Do as I say."

Adriana looked at Winters and Nixon whose faces were just as perplexed as she assumed hers was. She then turned back to Sobel. He was damn lucky she could control herself otherwise his nose would be in his brain.

"Yes sir," was all she could say.

Then she turned and headed toward that fucking mountain. As she ran past the men's barracks, they were coming out to go to lunch.

"What are yah doing?" Hoob asked stopping her.

"Running Currahee," she said simply.

"Why the hell are you running Currahee?" Guarnere asked.

"High ho SILVER!" she responded loud enough for their CO to hear and continued running.

Since their first run up Currahee, Adriana had come to almost enjoy the time. Running let her think. Well when Sobel wasn't screaming at them, but she now was able to tune him out quite easily. Now she didn't have to. The birds were chirping in the trees high above her as she ran, and a family of squirrels was playing on a low limb.

She smiled at them just as she came to the hole in the rode Muck had twisted his ankle in and images of her men jumped to the front of her mind. She knew, if you asked anyone back home, men were the only thing Adriana Anne Roosevelt cared about, and while she was in boot camp so she could learn how to kill Germans, there was a plethora of men at her disposal.

Winters, though always respectful seemed unsure of how to treat her. Nixon was another story entirely. He seemed most at ease around her out of all the men. They had spent countless nights laughing and talking long after lights out. Those two men were her friends. To old and to respectful to ever get into a relationship with. The rest of the men, however, were fair game to her.

Donald Malarkey immediately came to her mind when she thought about the men. He was strong physically and mentally and she had found out that he was sensitive and actually cared about her. His upper body was wonderful to look at, and the few times he had hugged her she had enjoyed the feeling of being slightly squished by his broad chest. She enjoyed talking with him about his family back home, and he liked listening about her childhood.

Joseph Liebgott was the next to enter her mind. His face was long and thin, and the half smile he always did was adorable. The mystery about him was truly intriguing, and she made a mental note to have a conversation with him that didn't involve how much they hated Sobel. Being one of the older guys there was a certain maturity in him, then there were also times he could just forget all his mature, mysterious charm and smack some guy in the mouth for saying something that rubbed him the wrong way. He was very respectful and watchful of Adriana, but didn't really say much unless it was about Sobel or Jews.

George Luz. He was by far the funniest guy in the company, and everyone knew it. Throughout all the enlisted men, not just Easy Company, he was known for his impersonations. Some people hated him for that particular quality because he had impersonated them at one time or another, but it was funny as hell either way. Luz was taller than her only by an inch or so, but that didn't mean much. She just cleared 5 foot. Luz seemed to care about her the most out of them all. He was constantly asking how she was doing, if she needed any help, and there had been that mock marriage proposal, that might not have been so mock.

Bill Guarnere. He always had something to say and was usually a smart ass. He had the rather obnoxious personality that would normally turn Adriana off. With Bill though, it was different. He was the only guy in the place, besides Nixon, that didn't treat her differently. He didn't even look at her differently and at that moment, it was something she appreciated.

Don Hoobler. 'Hoob' was one of the cutest men she had ever laid eyes on. Thinking of his chubby face put a smile on her face. She was pretty sure he had never had to shave before. He was 19; only a year younger than her, and had only graduated high school a year before. Adriana felt a strange love for him, but as a little brother.

Frank Perconte. Now there was an older guy. Still not as old as Liebgott, but older than her by more than two years. Lieb won for the oldest guy in the company and that was saying a lot because Liebgott was only 26. Frank was usually the one complaining, but it was always in good fun. Not once had Adriana ever seen him actually complain. Except when it came to Sobel.

At that moment she reached the top of Currahee and leaned against the rock catching her breath. There was no way Sobel could be watching her, because she couldn't even see him down at camp. As a matter of fact, she couldn't see anyone she knew. It was strange. Perconte, Bull, Luz and Liebgott usually occupied the basketball court whenever they had time. She shrugged and began her three mile run back down. As she hit the pot hole Muck had fallen in, she could hear Sobel's crazy yelling coming toward her. She stopped and stood in shock as the Easy Company Paratroopers came in a mob up the hill. They all looked awful. Some had stains on the front of their shirts, and Hoob was in the middle of throwing up.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as she spotted Luz. "What's going on?"

Everyone looked sick and exhausted.

"Plans change I guess," Malarkey said slapping Muck on the back.

She sighed and waited for Luz to pass her and she jumped in formation next to him and Bull.

" Roosevelt!"

"God dammit," Adriana hissed as Sobel appeared to Bull's left.

"You have already done this run for the day. Go back to the barracks."

"Sir I would like to run it again with the men."

"That was an order Private!" Sobel shouted.

She sighed and Luz gave her a reassuring look. She patted him on the shoulder and stepped out of formation. Liebgott winked at her as he passed and Toye and Guarnere slapped her back as they ran by. Winters half smiled at her and nodded, and his blue eyes were hard as diamonds. Adriana set her jaw and began shouting the words to the song that was Easy Company's favorite.

"We pull upon the risers; we fall upon the grass. We never land upon our feet, we always hit our ass! Highty tighty, Christ almighty! Who the hell are we? Zim-Zam god damn! We're Airborne Infantry!"

The whole company turned to look at her then all immediately began to sing. Adriana could see Sobel's face, as red as a tomato, but she really couldn't have cared less at that point. Her men had their fight back. She sought out Luz's face and when she saw it she realized he was shouting the loudest. He smiled at her. It was a smile she had never seen before. It wasn't his cheeky grin, or his mischievous smile. It was something she couldn't place, and she liked it. She found herself hoping she would see it more often. Maybe she was just wishing she would see more of George Luz in general.

Later that night, Adriana had been called into Sink's tent. She wrung her hands as she walked through the training area, terrified there was something wrong. The grandpa faced old man ushered her inside where he offered her tea. She took it but hardly touched it.

"Is there something wrong, Private Roosevelt?" he asked.

She shook her head a little too vigorously and he smiled.

"I'm just wondering why I'm here sir," she said. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no my dear," he said with a laugh. "It is actually quite the opposite. I wanted to talk to you about how well you've been doing with us. The men seem to have really taken to you."

Adriana smiled.

"Thank you, sir. They are good men."

"That they are. Now listen Roosevelt. This comes straight from me. Not your father or anyone else."

"Yes sir?" she said slightly confused.

"Good leaders are hard to find, so, Roosevelt, I'd like to promote you to Sergeant."

Adriana sat, mouth agape. It was a few moments before she found her voice.

"Sir, I – thank you but – I . . . I"

"Roosevelt you have outshined many of the men around you, even in the face of opposition. You have persevered and that is the kind of Non Commissioned Officer I need when you all drop behind enemy lines."

Adriana was still unable to form words. Sink smiled and handed over her Chevrons.

"Sew those on before I tell Sobel. I imagine he will not be pleased. I will try to sooth his ruffled feathers, but be prepared."

Adriana nodded and took the patch.

"Thank you sir."

"No, Thank you Sgt."

Adriana exited the tent, holding the patches in front of her, staring at them. They were a pretty gold color and luckily Adriana knew where they were supposed to go on her uniform. Where she was supposed to get a needle and thread was a different problem. She glanced around to make sure no one had seen the patches, then darted off to find Lipton. She poked her head into the barracks and saw the man she was looking for.

"Sgt. Lipton," she said as she came to his cot.

"I've told you before Roosevelt. Call me Lip," he said with a smile. "What can I help you with."

She glanced around quickly then held her hand out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me! I know this post is SO overdue and I really am sorry. My life as been sooooo hectic recently. I moved and got a new job and computer, but I'M BACK! Hope you're all still interested! Thanks again guys!**

 **Also, its worth mentioning, that I DO NOT OWN BAND OF BROTHERS. Just my characters!**

* * *

Lipton's eyes widened slightly as he let out a low whistle. He met her eyes.

"Looks like you and me have the same status around here now."

He grinned, but she continued to look terrified.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know how to do this," she whispered hurriedly. "I feel like I'm hardly getting by as it is!"

Lipton smiled and put a hand over hers, covering the Chevrons.

"Adriana. Sink wouldn't have given you these if he didn't think you were right for the job. The men love you. And between you and me, you keep them grounded more than any NCO here. You are as good for the job as anyone."

Adriana inhaled sharply making Lipton draw his brows together.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked.

She drew her eyes away from him to the door. Lipton half expected her to get up and dart out, but she met his eyes once again.

"I'm a woman, Lip," she said, her voice sounding far to patronizing to be herself.

He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he moved his hand from hers, to her shoulder.

"When has that ever stopped you?" he asked.

When she didn't respond, he gentled his voice.

"Adriana, YOU are the one who wanted to come here. You practically begged your father to break every rule the country had. You came here, and you showed everyone what a WOMAN could do."

She was looking at him now.

"Who cares what Sobel or any other man has to say about it. You are here and YOU are going to help lead these men into the most dangerous situations they've ever been in." He paused and grinned. "And I for one, am going to be glad to fight alongside you."

He watched her swallow twice before she spoke.

"What if I can't do it?"

He, very tentatively, leaned forward and put both his arms around her back. For a moment she was very still. Lipton, almost pulled away, but slowly, her arms came up to encircle him. He hugged her for a moment before he turned his face to the right so she could hear him.

"It's ok to be scared. You'd be crazy not to be. But don't think for a second that you can't do something."

He leaned away and smiled.

"Now, better sew those on before Sobel comes in here and takes them from you."

She smiled and sucked in a hard breath.

"Thanks Lip," she said grinning and pretending she had something in her eye.

"Any time Sergeant," she said with a small salute.

She smiled at him once more then left quickly. She couldn't believe she had cried in front of him. She kicked at a stone in her path as she made her way to the other barrack that housed the rest of Easy Company. When she entered, she was greeted with the normally rowdy bunch of men. Luz, Muck, Malarkey and Penkala were in a heated debate, deciding who would beat who, Batman or Superman. Guarnere and Toye were playing cards on the latter's cot while Liebgott and the small Italian she was looking for where discussing how they would hopefully embarrass Sobel the following day. They both looked up as Adriana approached.

"Hiya Rosie!" Perconte said with a grin.

"Hey boys," she greeted them. "Perco, you got a needle and thread?"

"Depends why your asking?" she Italian said smiling.

Adriana glanced around and held out her Chevrons. Both men frowned at them, then looked up at her like she was playing a joke on them.

"You know, Rosie, you aren't supposed to steal those. Lip could get in trouble."

Adriana kicked his boot.

"I didn't steal them jackass."

She sat on the next cot over.

"I just came from Sink's office. He promoted me."

She couldn't stop herself from ginning a bit. Once again, Perconte and Liebgott exchanged a glance before meeting her eyes again.

"I'm serious," she insisted before they both stood.

She followed suit. They looked at one another one more time before Perconte let out a joyful whoop and Liebgott wrapped his arms around her waist and lifter her to spin her around. She cried out, surprised, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Our little girl is all grown up!" Liebgott shouted.

"Put me down!" she yelled halfheartedly. "Come on Lieb! Do I have to make that an order?!"

"What's going on?" Guarnere asked, voicing the questions and concerns of everyone.

Perconte snatched the Chevrons from her hands and she was being swung around.

"We've got a celebrity in our midst!"

Eyes all around the room widened in disbelief, then joy. The whole room erupted into shouts. After a moment of fun, Liebgott tripped over his boots next to the bed and landed, with Adriana on the cot behind him. She struggled off him and was forced to chase Perconte down to get her patches back.

"Will you all STOP YELLING!" she cried, and to her surprise, they did.

She glanced down the Chevrons and grinned. She was going to enjoy this.

Three weeks later, Adriana and most of her men were embarking on a journey. Jump training. On the morning of their first jump, they were all sitting, gathered around the instructor, listening carefully.

"So we all think we are ready to be army paratroopers?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" was the enthusiastic answer from everyone.

"I hope so. This will be the first of five exits from a C-47 Aircraft scheduled for today. Upon the successful completion of your fifth and final jump, you will be certified army paratroopers. There will be a lot of men, and a woman, dropping from the sky today." Adriana nodded her thanks to the jump instructor as the men around her laughed and Guarnere and Luz slapped her on the back.

"Hopefully under deployed canopies."

A nervous laugh ran through the group.

"Jumping from 1000 AGL in sticks of twelve jumpers per aircraft. All you have to do, is remember what you were taught, and I guarantee, gravity will take care of the rest. And rest assured any refusal in the aircraft or at the door, I guarantee you, you will be out of the airborne. Now let's do it."

Everyone got into their already assigned group and waited excitedly for it to be their turn. Adriana trotted over to her group. The men were all practically vibrating, they were so excited.

"Alright boys, calm down," she said catching Bill's arm.

They turned toward her, all wearing smiles. She nodded toward their plane and turned. They all made their way over. She helped each up, one by one, Muck first then Penkala, Guarnere, Toye, Lieb, Roe, Malarkey, Perconte, Talkb and Luz. Shifty helped Adriana onto the plane then hopped on himself. Adriana nodded at the jump instructor just as the plane rumbled to life. Luz elbowed her in the ribs.

"We have been putting up with ol' Sobel for two years now. Did yah ever think we would get here, Rosie?"

"I always had faith in myself Luz. You on the other hand, I thought would fall down Curahee."

"As I recall on the first day Bull and I had to practically carry you up that hill," Luz said playfully pushing her.

"Oh hush," she said pushing back.

"What about you Shifty?" Luz asked easily defending himself against their Sgt.

"I never thought I would get here," the sharpshooter confessed running a hand through his hair. "I always had faith in you though Adri," he said diverting his eyes from hers.

"Thank you Shifty," Adriana said patting his shoulder.

By then the instructor was yelling at them to stand and hook up. They followed orders then checked the gear of the person in front of them.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

It started in the back with Muck and finally, after what felt like ages, Adriana felt Luz tap her shoulder and say "two ok!"

"One ok," she shouted over the engine.

"Stand at the door!"

They all hooked up and the men of Easy assembled for their first jump. Adriana's hand trembled at her side so she balled them into a fists. She looked over his shoulder and her eyes caught Shifty's. He smiled from his place behind Luz and nodded ever so slightly. Adriana took a breath and stepped up and was suddenly light headed. For a split second, she thought about backing out, but felt Luz's strong hand in hers. She sought out his sparkling eyes.

"See you on the ground Rosie," he said just as the instructor was hollering at her to jump.

She smiled and threw himself out. It ended up being the easiest thing she had ever done. It was almost like a second nature. The prop blast was a little bit frightening and at first she was sure her neck broke. She could see the ground getting closer and could hear Luz whooping and shouting above her so she joined in.

She tugged her riser to the left to avoid landing in a ditch, however it didn't go as far as she wanted it too and landed in the hole anyway. The landing was a little rough and she hit the edge of the ditch and couldn't get her footing so she slid down to the bottom, getting hopelessly tangled in her chute as she went. She heard Luz and Shifty land on either side of her. She could hear them struggling with their own chute's but fairly quickly someone was tugging on her chute. The light suddenly shown into her eyes and Shifty's face was suddenly in front of hers.

He grabbed her and hugged her and spun her around as the chute got hopelessly tangled around them both. She squealed with joy then he set her gently on the ground. They were wrapped in the cords now and Adriana couldn't step away from him. She laughed and went about trying to pull the cord from around their shoulders, but Shifty stopped her with a calloused and on her arm.

She looked curiously at him as he touched her face gently. A strange expression crossed his face and for half a second, Adriana was sure she saw lust in his green eyes. He inclined his head toward her, before he apparently thought better and pulled back. She looked at him, searching his face until Luz could be heard searching for them. Shifty stepped back from her, more easily untangling himself, just as Luz found her.

"We did it Rosie!" he shouted wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, getting all three of them wrapped together.

"George Luz, put me down!" she exclaimed slapping at his hands good-naturedly.

He dropped her onto her feet and went looking for Shifty.

"Whatcha doing under there, Shift?" Luz asked helping the young soldier out from under the chute.

"Just got stuck," Shifty said uncomfortably.

Adriana shook her head at him and managed to get out of her chute and roll it up. The rest of the men jogged up as Luz, Shifty and Adriana untangled themselves.

"Only four more jumps boys!" Malarkey yelled.

"I would jump a thousand more times," Perconte declared.

They all agreed and made their way back to the base to jump again. The four more jumps were all easier than the first. No one hesitated on throwing themselves from the plane the second, third or fourth time. Every single man was ecstatic. The excitement of the day even showed through Winter's always stoic expression. And for all the men that did it, there was a party waiting for them.

After all five jumps and the ceremony where they got their wings, they were all taken to a bar where banners were hung, and women awaited them. Adriana, of course, was not interested in them, but the endless amounts of beer being served was another story.

Although she was only twenty and the President's daughter, she had been exposed to alcohol many times. She had never been able to hold her liquor well, but that didn't stop her from drinking. At this point, Luz, who was behind the bar, had cut her off but she was continuing to beg.

"Come on Luz. Pleeeeese?" she slurred.

"Rosie, you have already had one to many," he said snatching the beer she had just taken from the bar. "In fact I should probably get you somewhere you can sleep this off."

He gently took her by the arm and led her from the bar. They reached the door just as Guarnere and Toye were entering.

"What's wrong with Rosie," Guarnere asked.

"She apparently can't hold her liquor," Luz said with a laugh. "I'm taking her back to barracks where she's going to sleep it off."

The other two grinned and patted Adriana's shoulder.

"Night Rosie!" Toye said with a laugh, then added, "Hey George, you're coming back right?"

"Hell yeah I am! I'll get her all settled in, then come have a drink with you Joe!"

Toye waved him off with a nod and the two went inside, only to run right into Malarkey leaving.

"Sorry Bill," Malarkey apologized.

"Hey Malark, you going back to base?" Guarnere asked.

"Yeah."

"Check on Rosie for me will you? She was a little drunk when Luz took her back. Make sure she is alright."

"Will do," Malarkey answered and left the bar.

He made good time and came up to the officer barracks. He knocked and a quiet answer came from within.

"Enter."

Malarkey did and saluted Winters, then looked to the cot across the room.

"Can I do something for you Malarkey?" Winters asked putting down his book.

"I just came to check on Ros- I mean the Sgt," he answered. "She was drinking a little bit more than she should have and some of the men were worried."

"Well she is fine, as you can see," Winters answered. "Anything else?"

"No sir nothing. Thank you sir," Malarkey said saluting and backing out of the room.

Winters nodded to him, and reopened the book. Malarkey drew in the cool air. Crickets were singing and a nightingale was chirping in the distance. The moon was full and cast eerie shadows on everything, but he couldn't have been happier. He had changed his mind about being tired and was headed back to the bar when there was a crunching sound behind him. He turned quickly and the crunching stopped. There was no one there. He frowned and turned to keep walking, but the crunching started up again. As he continued, he realized it sounded a lot like the gravel crunching under his own boots. Subconsciously, he reached for his side arm, which he knew was not there since he was not in the middle of Germany. Finally, he stopped and turned fully to look behind him. The sound stopped again, and he could have sworn he heard a giggle.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

Without warning, Adriana burst from the shadows of the building and tackled Malarkey. Luckily he was big enough that he could catch her and not topple to the ground. She was laughing and giggling like a four year old when he set her on her feet.

"Adriana are you crazy?!" he chided, while trying to still his racing heart.

She laughed and held onto his upper arms to steady herself.

"You should be in bed!" he whispered hurriedly. "Why did Winters let you out?"

"I told him I had to PEEEEEEEE," she stated much too loudly for the peaceful night.

"Adriana, you HAVE to go back to bed," Malarkey said as he began to turn her around and usher her to the officer's barracks.

"Nonononononon Malark Pleeeeaaaase don't make me go to bed! I wanna drink with you guyyysss!" she slurred, waving her hands in his face to make sure he understood how dire of a need it was.

"Adriana, you are good at many things, but drinking with the big boys, is not one of them," Malarkey laughed as he hoisted her arm around his shoulder. "Now, will you please go back to bed? For me?"

Adriana pushed her bottom lip out and frowned at him, reminding him strikingly of his sister when she was four, and throwing a temper tantrum.

"Fine," she relented, and let Malarkey lead her back.

"Ok let me go bymyself," she said stringing words together and pushing Malarkey a little. "I don wan itto look like I cannnnnt do it alone."

Malarkey grinned and held her shoulder. "But youll stay in there until tomorrow right? I don't have to come back and check on you?"

She shook her head vigorously, causing her curls to bounce off her face.

"I'm onna be fin," she stammered. "Gnight Mlrk."

"Night Rosie," he said quietly, watching her stumble twice before getting to the door and almost ripping it off the hinges as she opened it. Only when it slammed and he herd the lock on the inside twist home, did he head back to the bar.

* * *

 **OK your turn to write stuff! Please and Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Kids, so I did a little changing chapters around and things, so this is the NEW NEW chapter I was talking about, with another soon to follow. I hope you all enjoy the changes I made! As always, I own nothing but Adriana**

* * *

Adriana and the men had arrived at Camp Macall on June 1st and had been training in North Caroline for a little over a month, learning combat strategies and running real scenarios they'd be facing in the field. Most of the men were picking up on it quickly. All but the most important, Sobel. He was absolutely failing at almost everything. Day in and day out he would get a good amount of his men 'killed' and they would lose against other units. Most of the men had had enough of it and were complaining.

That particular day, the company was out in the woods, in perfect position waiting to ambush another company. Everyone around could see Sobel was nervous. He was gripping the edge of the ditch they were in till his fingers turned white, and he never stilled his feet. From her position behind him and to the right, she could see the muscles pulsing in his neck and she rolled her eyes.

The forest was quiet and peaceful as she hoped against hope that Sobel wouldn't get jumpy and more anxious than he already was. That, however, didn't seem to be in the cards for Easy Company this day. At that moment, their CO was calling for Petty, who held the map. He swore quietly as he hoisted himself up and jogged past Adriana. Sobel checked his watched and wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. When Petty got there, Sobel snatched the map from his hand and stuck his nose in it. Adriana watched him carefully as he lifted his head and looked around. His eyes were wide as she read his lips more than heard him say, "we're in the wrong position." Adriana struggled to keep her eyes from rolling all the way back in her head. Someone else had caught wind of Sobel's confusion. Winters darted over the small rise in between the two ditches and slid down next to their nervous CO.

"We are in the wrong position," Sobel said, this time louder.

"We are in textbook position for an ambush sir. We should sit tight and wait for them to come into our killing zone."

Sobel, completely ignoring Winter, and with what could only be described as terrified doe eyes, said, "They are right out there somewhere. Let's just get em'!"

He smacked Winters in the arm hard enough for Adriana who was more than 6 feet away to hear. Winters responded quietly and calmly.

"Sir, we have cover here."

Sobel was not to be swayed.

"Lt. deploy your troops."

Adriana thought she caught Winters stifle a groan, but she couldn't be sure.

"2nd Platoon," he whispered. "Fall out."

Many of the men around Adriana frowned and quietly voiced their disapproval, loudest of all being Muck. Winters ignored him.

"Tactical column."

The men did as they were told, and everyone crawled out of the ditch. To Adriana, the forest seemed much less inviting and peaceful now that they were outside the safety of the ditch. She walked as quietly as she could behind Winters, trying to keep an eye on the horizon and the men around her. She didn't even see the other platoon pop up out of the brush like wildflowers until she ran into Penkala's back.

Everyone let out a breath as the instructor came out of the bushes and said to Sobel. "You have just been killed along with 95% of your company."

He glared at the CO.

"Your outfit?"

Sobel gulped and said, "Easy Company 2nd Battalion 506."

Everyone around him rolled their eyes and sighed knowing this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. Adriana caught Lipton's eyes as the instructor told Sobel to leave 3 wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area. He whispered an angry 'God dammit' before turning to the group and pointing with his side arm to 3 men, who rolled their eyes and dropped their gear to the ground.

With the exercise finished, the men talked freely on the way back to camp. Not about Sobel, of course. That would be saved for when he was nowhere around.

"Heya Rosie, I head we're shippin' out soon? That true?" Guarnere asked coming to stand beside her.

Adriana glanced up at him.

"And how did you find that out Bill Guarnere?"

He shrugged and put his elbow on her shoulder.

"Little birdy. So are we getting out of here?"

Adriana grinned at the group she now had around her.

"We leave in one week for some Shipyards to head out. I don't know where we are going, but say goodbye to the forest and hello to the sea boys."

"Christ they are stuffing us on a boat?" Malarkey asked.

"Well we ain't gonna fly there genius," Toye spat as he tripped over a branch.

"Where?"

"Wherever. It's all over an ocean."

"Alright, that's enough," Adriana said. "Let's get our shit together soon. It'll save us time on the day we leave."

That, they all agreed on. In the next week, everyone received new dress uniforms to wear into town and on the train. Adriana's, to much delight from the men, was half a size too small in the hips and the bust, but it would have to do. More interesting was the fact that their CO's new uniform got lost in the shuffle until the very last moment possible.

The night before they would leave, Adriana couldn't get to sleep. Their endless missions and training had been enough to knock any man out, but not her. She lay awake on her cot listening to almost everyone snore around her, and occasionally Liebgott kick the wall in his sleep. She was apprehensive. About the train ride. About the boat. About the getting to another country and fighting alongside these men she had come to love and adore. Maybe it was just hitting her that she was going off to a war. She wanted to talk to her father. She missed him terribly.

The last letter shed received from him, said that everything was well with him and the family and that they missed her as well. Her father had said, he was very proud of her and knew she couldn't handle anything the army threw at her. He was right. She had been faring well. The jeers and catcalling hadn't ceased, unless Guarnere and Toye were around, but it was tolerable. She had yet to come into too much of a confrontation with anyone in Easy. Except Cobb and Sobel that was. Cobb was another guy who had been there from the beginning. He hadn't been a problem for her for the first few weeks she was there, but as soon as Sink had promoted her to Sgt. he seemed to lose his mind. Luckily, he wasn't generally her problem. As she thought of the day she might have to save Cobb's sorry ass, she slowly drifted into a dream plagued sleep.

The next morning was a later one. They didn't have to be in town on the trains until 10 o'clock so the officers let the men sleep in a bit. Once 9 am rolled around Officers got the men up and ready to go. The men had their gear all ready to go and they got into regimental formation and began the march into town. It was a quiet morning, the sun already beating down on them at more than 80 degrees. Once in town, the same group of people who had been awaiting their arrival 2 months ago, was there now. The Red Cross girls were waiving and tossing flowers. Some were even crying.

Adriana tried to walk with her head down to dispel any talking among them about her, but it seemed that word had spread about the woman in the airborne. She was on the edge of the line, as a Sgt. was, so her right side was exposed to the crowd. People on the side closest to her, stepped back, almost afraid of her at first. Once in the crowd, Adriana saw a mother pull her young daughter away so she wouldn't see the female Sargent. The woman gave Adriana a dirty look, as did many others in the crowd. Adriana was suddenly very self-conscious and diverted her eyes to the back of Winters head. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she tried to pretend she was not there. Snickering began to come from in front and behind her as Dog and Fox Companies were enjoying her discomfort. An older lady with no front teeth could be heard off to the Companies left, yelling about how it wasn't right for a lady to be in the army. It wasn't a lady's job. No man would ever want her. Adriana blinked a few times and pulled her helmet a little further forward. The men around her were beginning to sense the crowed getting riled up. Sobel actually turned and met her eyes, and for a split second, Adriana thought he was going to act like a human being, but she was sorely disappointed.

"Roosevelt! Keep your eyes up! That is no way for a SOLDIER to march."

Adriana fumed and Sobel seemed to gleam with pride as the shouts around her became all the more hateful. Young boys began to throw dirt and small rocks at her as she passed. The men around her glared back at the kids, but they didn't stop all of them. Suddenly, just as Adriana looked like she might cry, a hand slipped into hers. She jumped, not recognizing the softness of the touch. She looked up to her right, and there, walking alongside her, was a woman. She was older than Adriana. Maybe mid 30s. She was wearing a soft pink dress and an apron tied around her front. She smiled at Adriana and squeezed her hand. A small child poked his head around her knees and another little girl on the other side of him. The woman pulled her children to walk in between her and Adriana. The little boy held onto his mother's skirt and the little girl held onto Adriana's pant leg. As they walked a few other women came to walk in front of, or behind the original woman. Most had children and they began to happily jog along next to their parents, interchanging between asking the men around Adriana questions, or playing with each other. None of the adults said anything. Just walked, acting as a barrier between Adriana and the rest of the people. They gathered people as they marched to the train station and soon enough, the group of women and children had grown large enough to eclipse Adriana from angry, prying eyes. As they stopped, the first little girl looked up at Adriana and spoke.

"Do I have to wear a dress all the time like the rest of the little girls at school?"

Adriana raised her eyebrows at the child, then looked at the mother. She was smiling, and she patted her daughters head.

"No, Elayna. You do not." Then she looked back at Adriana. "It is about time people started seeing things a little differently."

She squeezed Adriana's hand one last time.

"What you are doing for this country is noble. Not everyone can see it yet, but whenever you need strength to keep fighting, think of us here."

"We will pray for you every night!" the little boy said, then addressed at the kids present. "Won't we?"

They all raised their little hands and agreed, as the mothers nodded.

"You do us a great service," another mother said. "Maybe one day, our daughters will be looked at as equals to their brothers. And maybe it will be in part because of you."

Adriana had fresh tears in her eyes as an elderly man approached her through the crowd of middle aged women. Adriana heard the train pull up behind her as the man put his wrinkled hand on Adriana's face.

"I never thought I'd see the day, where a woman would be treated as an equal to a man."

Adriana laughed and chanced a glance at Sobel then Dog and Fox.

"I am not equal. I struggle every day to be so."

The old man laughed and shook his head.

"Are these not men?" he asked gesturing to Luz, Liebogtt, Bull, Malarkey, Toye, Guarnere, Muck, Perconte and Penkala, to name a few in the immediate vicinity.

Adriana looked around her at her men's smiling faces.

"Was it not a man who gave you this?" he asked putting a leathery finger on her Chevrons.

Adriana nodded and the man grinned.

"Then you are equal to the ones that matter," he said as a laugh rattled out of him. "You keep that in mind, and these men by your side, my dear, and you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Adriana said shaking his hand.

"And don't stop trying to get that bar on your collar," he said pointing to Winters. "When I got mine, was the best day of my life, second only to my daughter being born."

The original woman to walk by Adriana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be safe," she said. "We will be praying for you."

Adriana nodded and hugged the woman then was yelled for by Sobel. She smiled at them again and darted off. The old man didn't immediately walk away, so Christenson, was had also been listening touched his arm.

"Sir, If you don't mind me asking, what makes you different from other men? Why do you think its ok for women to be in the army, but most of this town doesn't?"

The old man grinned up at his daughter, then motioned the men around him down so he could whisper.

"You see that old hag over there?" he asked and his daughter pointed to the first house they had passed coming into town. There was an old woman sitting in a rocking chair. She smiled and feebly waved seeing them all stare at her.

They nodded and knelt back down.

"I met her in 1917. one year before the Great War was over. She transferred into my company during training. And I hated her."

The men stepped back and blinked.

"Didn't want anything to do with her. I, like many of my colleagues, didn't believe she could be a soldier. I learned just how wrong I was when she pulled me over the 7 foot wall single handedly. After that, I was hooked. I learned all I could learn about her, and I loved her from that moment on."

He glanced back at her and waved. For a moment the boys could all see a glimmer of when he was young, then he looked back at them.

"One of you, I'm sure of it, will be where I'm at when this damn war is over."

He lifted his finger to show them a wedding ring.

"You'll be hitched to your best friend. And let me tell you, having the love of your life also know what it's like to fire a gun and have the memory of taking a life. That is something almost no one will get. Whichever one of you falls for her, watch out, you'll fall hard."

He slapped Guarnere's shoulder hard enough to make the solder stumble.

"For the rest of you, watch her back, because let me tell you, there are men in this group now that will take advantage of her if they get a chance. Even if they are Americans."

He let that sink in a moment then said, "Good luck boys! Take care of each other!"

The men glanced at each other, all thinking about what the old soldier had said, but they were rudely interrupted by Sobel yelling at them to get on the train. They filed in and got settled waiting for the officers to come by to check everyone was there. Adriana filed down the rows, checking and rechecking that everyone was there. As she came into the car that held most of her friends, she found them betting weather they were heading to New York to head to ship to Europe or the Mediterranean or if they were on their way across country to California to go to the Pacific.

"We wouldn't have left this late in the year if we were going to California! Do you know how long of a train ride that is?" Penkala asked.

"Do you?" asked Malarkey, surprised.

"I do," Adriana said sitting down on her knees behind Guarnere, who was waving singles around.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Too long. If you ask me, we are headed to New York. It only makes sense. We would have been training on the other side of the US if we were headed to the Pacific."

"Yah think Rosie?" Hoob asked from across the isle.

She nodded.

"Up to Europe I'd imagine. They wouldn't send their best troops anywhere but right up Hitler's ass."

They boys laughed and Adriana leaned back. The train had started to move and they could all very clearly see out the window to where the group of women and kids were still watching. They could even see the old man and his wife on their porch. The rest of the townspeople were either cheering for the men, or walking away giving the women dirty looks. Adriana sighed.

"You ok Rosie?" Guarnere asked turning toward her. She glanced up and noticed everyone staring at her.

She nodded.

"I guess I just was expecting more people to be ok with me in the army, but more people acted like Sobel."

Bull put a large hand on her arm.

"You'll always be one of us," he said with a grin.

She nodded.

"I know boys," then she broke into a smile. "Thanks."

Later that night, Adriana had found the closest thing she could to an empty area. There were men everywhere. Lounged out asleep on the seats and in the isle, there was almost nowhere to go to be alone. Even the bathroom was shared. Adriana had settled herself against the window across from a sleeping Perconte. She was reading a copy of field maneuvers she was planning on trying once they dropped into Europe. She was elbow deep in a strategy maneuver when someone lightly touched her arm. She jumped and looked up to meet Shifty's eyes. She sighed and smiled.

"Shifty, Christ. You scared me. What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright from earlier."

She closed the book and turned to face him fully.

"I'm fine. Which part are of earlier are you talking about?" she asked.

"Aww yah know," he said when he scratched the back of his head. "When that old broad said no man would ever want yah. I just wanted to make sure you knew that ain't true."

She smiled at his young face.

"I know Shift. What does she know, right?"

She punched his shoulder lightly. He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Are you alright Shifty?" she asked touching his arm.

He nodded quickly and said something about needing sleep. He left her quickly and she shrugged. Sleep did sound quite nice.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, you know the drill! PLEASE review for me! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone!  
I am happy to announce, I'm BACK! and so is Adriana! Here's the new Chapter! Hope you all love it!**_

* * *

Company arrived in Upottery, England on May 31, 1944. The men and Adriana had made it through two years of Sobel's crap and had rejoiced together when he had been promoted out of Easy. Now as they clambered off trucks, their new Lt. Buck Compton could be heard shouting orders for the platoons.

Adriana was sitting in the front of one of the trucks as it pulled to a stop. She stepped out into the mud and was met with a strong, cold wind in her face followed almost immediately by the Philadelphian man.

"How you doing Rosie?" Guarnere asked

"I'm fine Guarnere," she said letting him throw an arm around her shoulders.

"You sure? I heard you had a bit of a cold," Guarnere said.

"I'm fine. That was Doc Roe worrying too much," Adriana said dismissively.

"Well take it easy just the same alright?" Guarnere said.

She nodded and smiled as Guarnere patted her shoulder and trudged off to his tent. Adriana turned to go find hers when she had to stop for a mob of men with thick accents. She couldn't place what the accent was, but apparently Hoob knew one of the men. She stopped to watch the interaction.

"Hey you got a luger?" Hoob asked. "I'm dying to get my hands on one."

The other man said something, but Adriana couldn't understand him. Judging by Hoob's reaction, neither could he. His face lit up at the sight of the gun. He aimed it at no one in particular then turned to show it to someone, but the owner wouldn't have that. Hoob apologized then wished him luck.

"Trying to steal his Luger, Hoob?" Adriana asked slapping his shoulder.

"Naw," Hoob answered lightly. "I just wanted to show Petty. But I understand. Lugers are good guns. I wouldn't want to lose mine either."

"They aren't that good Hoob. They tend to go off by themselves," Adriana said seriously.

"Ehh still. They are wonderful guns. Well ill see yah Rosie," he said waving and turning toward Muck.

Adriana shook her head and continued to her tent. Before she took three steps, Nixon caught her arm.

"We have a briefing in ten minutes," he said, all too joyfully.

"Aww come on Nix, I haven't even gotten to my tent yet," Adriana said with mock disappointment.

"I know I know Adri, but that's what you get when you're a Sgt. All officers, let's go!"

He practically skipped away leading her by an arm. They made it to the large, open air building in just enough time for Nix to get up and start speaking. All the officers and non-coms were gathered around the sand tables, listening closely to Nix.

"San. Meri Dumon. Causeway number one, causeway number two," Nix said pointing to the bored with a pencil. "The ultimate field problem. The estuary of the Duve River divides two beach heads codename Utah, here, and Omaha, here. Seaborne infantry will hit these beaches in force at a date and time to be specified. H-hour, D-day. Airborne's objective, Gentlemen, and Lady," he added smiling at Adriana. "Is to take the town of Carantan, thus linking Utah and Omaha into one continuous beach head."

Later that day, when all the men assembled, Meehan told them about the plans. Adriana, having heard all of this more than once from Nix, didn't pay attention. She was standing at the front of Easy Company, watching her men. Some looked grim, some excited. Most were smoking but they all seemed to understand their orders. For that she was very thankful. When Meehan was done, all the men were dismissed to get their stuff together.

Adriana was kneeling in front of all her stuff listening to Joe ramble off all the stuff he was going to have to carry on his back. Perconte was to his right and Adriana was between Perco and Luz.

"What's your point?" Perco asked.

"Well this stuff weighs as much as I do and I still have my shoot, my reserve shoot, my may wes, my M1."

"Where you keeping your brass knuckles?" Perco asked poking Adriana in the ribs and chuckling.

"I could use some brass knuckles," Toye said thoughtfully.

As another soldier came by yelling for Sgt. Martin Luz tapped Adriana's arm.

"Hey Rosie, what is this for?" he asked.

She sighed in mock annoyance at Luz and took the strap that he didn't know how to use. He smile, but soon his smile faded. Adriana looked up at his face, and concern crossed hers.

"What's up Luz?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what? To drop into Normandy? As ready as I will ever be," she answered for the fourth time that day. Everyone seemed concerned that she was ready to drop into a war zone.

"I mean you feel like… well you… you know that…" Luz faltered.

A wave of deep caring washed over her and she grabbed Luz's shoulders.

"Luz, don't worry about me alright? You know I am one of the best soldiers here," she said, the last part meant to be funny.

"I know, I know," Luz said not meeting her gaze.

"Luz, come on," Adriana said touching his chin and lifting his face. "Why so worried all of a sudden?"

Adriana watched Luz's dark eyes searching her face then they finally met hers.

"I have wanted to-" but he was interrupted by Johnny Martin.

"Hey Rosie!"

She looked up then back at Luz.

"Go on," he said nodding and giving her a little push.

She shot him a smile and left. He sighed and continued putting his stuff together when Malarkey and Guarnere came up. Guarnere plopped down with a tray of ice cream while Malarkey explored their new leg bag.

"Why are they springing these things on us now?" he asked no one in particular.

"What's it matter. It's just an extra 80 pounds strapped to your leg," Luz commented dryly. "Does anybody have any idea how da' hell this thing works?"

He held up the strap Adriana hadn't showed him how to use. No one answered him. Instead someone walked by handing out pieces of paper. Luz took his and began in Col. Sink's voice.

"Solders of the regiment. Toniiiight is the niiiiight... of nights. Today as you read this, you are in route to the great adventure for which you have trained for over two years."

"So that's why they gave us ice cream," Guarnere said defeated.

Meehan announced later that day that the jump would be postponed, so Adriana found herself sitting in her tent, writing her father.

' _Father,_

 _Things are going well here. Captain Meehan just told us the drop was postponed due to weather. We will probably jump tomorrow. We are going into Normandy father. If there was ever a time to pray, it would be now. I miss you and mother, and my brothers, but I have a different kind of family here. The boys are great. I wish you could meet them. They are all gentlemen and are all looking out for me so don't worry.'_

She was interrupted by Liebgott bursting through the tent flap.

"Lieb what are you doing up?" she asked.

"There is something out here I think you will want to see, Adri," he answered.

His eyes were bright and excited and he held out a hand to her. She was confused but took his hand anyway. She was pulled out of her chair and quickly through the crisp morning air until they came to an opening in the tents. At first she didn't see what Liebgott was so excited about until she heard a voice she knew well.

Lieb let go of her hand as she ran to her father's waiting arms. Most of the men were gathered around Roosevelt at a respectful distance and they all smiled and clapped when Adriana threw herself into her father.

"My daughter," he said holding her close to him.

He leaned back from her and held her at arm's length.

"Men if you will excuse me. My daughter and I have some things to catch up on," Roosevelt said calmly.

Adriana jumped up and wheeled her father's wheelchair to a bench on one side of a tent where she sat facing him.

"Father what are you doing here?" Adriana asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you think I would miss my daughter taking her first steps into the combat zone? Adriana, I am so proud of you."

"Thank you father," she said throwing her arms around him again.

"Now tell me how you are. You have been doing well you see," he said nodding to the chevrons on her shoulder.

"Oh that," she said smiling. "I got promoted the second month. Colon Sink told me I was a good leader."

"It only took them two months to figure that out?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes father," she laughed.

"Who is this Bill Guarnere?" Roosevelt asked looking around. "I've heard much about him from your letters."

"Wild Bill," Adriana said looking for him.

He was standing next to Joe Toye, complaining about something.

"He is the loud one," she said to her father.

"Should I speak to him?" Roosevelt asked seriously.

"No, no father. Bill is a wonderful man. They all are."

Roosevelt looked around then back at his daughter.

"I want to meet them," he stated.

"All of them Father?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes," he nodded simply.

"If you insist," she said and got up and took her father's hand.

She wheeled him back to the group of men mulling around the tents. All the men looked up watching carefully. Adriana led her father up to the first group of men she saw.

"Father, this is Donald Malarkey, Warren Muck, Alex Penkala, Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye. Boys, this is my father."

Each man shook Roosevelt's hand in turn, all of them white faced.

"My daughter tells me that all you men are the best at what you do," he said.

"We are the best sir," Guarnere said nodding.

"Well I'm glad of it," Roosevelt said patting Bill's back. "Adriana says you two had a problem back at basic."

"Well you know Wild Bill. He is always making problems with everyone," Muck piped up.

Guarnere looked back and forth between Adriana and Roosevelt, who were both smiling.

"I'm glad you two are getting along now," Roosevelt said nodding to Guarnere.

Guarnere's face softened immediately when he realized he was not mad. Before they had a chance to say anything else, Winters walked up followed closely by Nix, Buck, and Lip.

"Sir," Winters said putting his hand out to Roosevelt. "1st Lt. Winters, sir."

"I have heard of you. May I call you Dick?" Roosevelt asked shaking his hand.

"Of course sir," Winters said.

"I have heard how good you are Dick. You are a true leader."

"Thank you sir," Winters said.

Adriana could see his eyes light up at the compliment. Roosevelt continued to meet the men. He shook Nixon's hand, Buck's hand and Lipton's hand, and then was asked if he wanted to say anything by Meehan. He nodded.

"Men of Easy Company, lend me your ears for a moment. Two years ago, my daughter came to me and told me she wanted to help in the war. Naturally, I was hesitant at first, but as you probably all know, she is as stubborn as an ass."

The men laughed and Adriana shrugged. It was her greatest character flaw, but it was helpful at times. Like when she was trying to coral a company of unruly men.

"You have all shown great courage and love for your country by volunteering to do this. You have brothers standing around you. My daughter has told me how much you all care for each other. Carry that into war, and you will all come home. Men, and my daughter, I wish you all the best of luck. The eyes of your country are on you. Go with God."

The men clapped.

"Oh father your wonderful. I'm so glad you came to see me. When are you leaving?"

"Right after I see you off my dear," he said smiling.

"Easy company!" Meehan shouted from across the field.

"I have to go father. We need to get ready," Adriana said kneeling in front of him.

"Go darling. I'll be here watching you leave," Roosevelt kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Thank you," she said leaning into his embrace for a second then turning to get her things together.

Roosevelt watched her go, flashing back to a memory long ago. When she was a child and her long locks were blowing in the wind, the caramel color of her hair contrasting stunningly against the yellow of the flowers in the field. She turned to look at him, the grey-blue of her eyes against her tan skin making her white dress stand out. How he loved his daughter. His first daughter. His first child. From the day she was born she had him wrapped around her little finger. Now, 19 years later, his beautiful little girl was going off to fight a war, and for the first time in his life he couldn't be by her side, protecting her. He had to trust these men who started out as strangers, but were not family. All of a sudden, a feeling washed over him. He knew she was going to be ok.

Five o'clock rolled around and men began getting serious. Most were finally realizing that what they had been training for, for over twenty two months was finally going to happen. All 13,000 Paratroopers were ready to jump into a war zone. Most normal people would think they were crazy, but they all had their own reasons for going. Regardless of their original reasoning, they had 12,999 more reasons. They had each other. They had their brothers. And a sister.

Adriana had just come back from checking on all the Easy company planes and was heading to hers, when she saw her father. She felt tears come to her eyes and she ran to him. He caught her and held her. For a minute she forgot about the men around her, and what they were about to do. She forgot about the war and how many men had died and how many more were going to die. All she felt was her father's strong arms around her. She too remembered when she was a child. So many nights she had longed to be in her father's arms, but couldn't because he was away at war. Now she was going to war, and she knew she would still long to be in her father's safe embrace. She looked up at him.

"I'm going to miss you father," she said, her eyes still shining.

"And I you. But don't worry dear. I'll be here when you get back."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do," he said. "No go. We wouldn't want you to miss your plane."

He smiled and gave her a push then grabbed her arm. She turned grey eyes on him question eyes on him.

"Adriana. I'm proud of you. Always remember that."

"I love you father."

"I love you too. Now go. And please be careful."

* * *

 ** _Alright everyone! Don't forget to review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! Hope you** **enjoy it!**

* * *

Adriana quickly wiped the tears from her face as she walked away from her father. Her face was dry when she made it to Johnny Martin who was watching Guarnere walk away. He looked upset.

"What's wrong with Bill?" she asked.

"He just found out his brother was killed," Martin said somewhat sullenly.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to tell him that a few hours before the jump?" Adriana asked annoyed.

"He took my jacket accidentally and he saw the note my wife wrote me. She keeps up with casualties," Martin said dropping his gaze.

"Oh," said Adriana sheepishly. "It's not your fault then. I'm sure he will be alright," though she was not sure. "I'll see yah in Normandy Martin," she said and dashed off after Guarnere.

Martin shook his head and turned back to help the Paratrooper with his gear.

"Bill!" Adriana shouted chasing him down.

Guarnere didn't stop walking and when she caught up to him he didn't even look at her.

"Bill?" she asked.

When he didn't acknowledge her at all she touched his arm. He stopped and looked at her. His face was impossible to read, but his eyes weren't. They held so much emotion and Adriana just wanted to hug him, but she didn't.

"Bill? Are you alright to jump?"

"I'm fine Rosie," he said smiling, but the smile didn't touch his eyes.

He started to walk away but Adriana grabbed his arm with more force and turned him back to her.

"Bill I need you to concentrate on your jump, so if you need to talk about it do it now."

"When we see each other again, I'll tell you all about it," Guarnere hissed then wrenched his arm from her grip.

"I'm counting on that Bill Guarnere," Adriana yelled after him.

He turned back to look at her and smiled at her determined face.

"You better be safe Rosie!" he shouted.

"You too Bill!"

With that they parted to their planes. Adriana took the long way around to her plane, checking on every man as she went past. Unfortunately, the soldier she was looking for seemed to be nowhere to be found. She wondered to herself why the short radioman was not at his plane, but she was distracted by Shifty running up to her.

"Hi Adri. Are you all ready?"

"I am Shifty. How about you?"

"I think so. I was just… well I hoped…"

"Yes?" Adriana prompted the fumbling solder.

"Well… I'm going to want this back next time you see me," Shifty said pressing a small object into her palm.

She looked at him surprised then opened her hand. It was a silver ring. She looked back up into his green eyes. A small smile had crossed his face. Adriana touched his shoulder but he pulled her into him. He leaned down so his lips were against her ear.

"Please be careful Adri."

"You too Shifty. I'll see you on the ground."

Their hug lasted a few more seconds, then he reluctantly let her go. He squeezed her hand and turned back to his plane. She slid the ring on her middle finger and turned toward her plane, only to be met with Talb.

"Hey Rosie. Lt. Winters just told me that you and I are assigned to another plane. Some last minute changes or some shit. Either way, now we are on Meehan's plane."

"Alright Talb. I'll be over there in a minute, she said.

She had just spied the soldier she was searching for. Talb followed her gaze and smiled knowingly, though she missed it. She trotted off toward the forlorn looking soldier. He was talking to Perconte with a rather tired expression. Perconte noticed her first and ran to her hitting Luz's shoulder with his own spinning the radio man on the spot. As soon as Luz saw her, his eyes lit up. He followed Perconte over to her and waited for his turn as Perconte enveloped their small Sgt. in a hug.

"Perconte I want nothing more than for you to get stuck in a tree on your way to the ground. I'm going to find you and laugh my ass off, and then I'll save yours," Adriana said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. But you are alright? You're ready for this?"

"Yeah Perco, I'm ready. I swear to god if someone else asks if I'm ready I'm going to start swinging."

"Well good luck," Perconte said giving her one last squeeze then turned her over to Luz.

"George Luz I have been looking everywhere for you!" Adriana said as Luz went to hug her.

"Well Rosie, I have been looking for you too. Why weren't you at your plane?"

"Talb and I got moved to Meehan's plane," she informed him.

"Oh you get to talk to our new company commander?"

"Sounds like fun right?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah right. Listen girl, I want you to be careful alright? Don't be a hero."

"Me? A hero? Please," Adriana scoffed and waved a dismissive hand.

"I'm serious," Luz said holding both of her shoulders so she was forced to look into her eyes.

Adriana had never seen Luz so serious.

"I'll be fine Luz," she said, then thought about the ring on her finger. "Here"

She reached behind her neck and undid the silver necklace. She pulled it out of her shirt and laid it in Luz's open hand. The silver cross reflected brilliantly off his dirty palm.

"You a believer?" Luz asked looking up.

"Depends on how the jump goes," Adriana said. "I'll want this back next time you see me."

Luz looked back down at it then into her eyes.

"Good luck," she said.

"I'll see you on the ground Rosie," Luz said pulling her in for another hug.

He kissed her on the forehead and turned back to his plane. After realizing what had just happened, Adriana smiled and ran to where Talb was waving her over.

"You almost missed your flight Sgt." Meehan said nodding to her.

"Sorry sir. Just had to check on the men."

"You are a good leader Roosevelt."

"Please sir, call Me Adriana."

He nodded and put out a hand to her. He helped her and Talb onto the plane then pulled himself on just as the planes rumbled to life. Adriana jumped a little but Talb smiled and put a hand on her knee.

"You're going to be fine," Talb said in her ear.

She looked at him surprised. She had never heard any of her men say that before. They always asked if she was alright. This was new and she liked it.

"Thanks Talb," she said.

He patted her knee then leaned back against the planes interior and he was asleep within the minute. She decided to try to sleep as well. The airsickness pills were making her dizzy. She copied Talb and fell into a restless sleep.

A long time later, she never found out how long, she was thrown from her seat by a bumpy plane ride. She felt Talb land on her back, sending the air from her lungs. The plane's engines were roaring so the only thing she could hear was Talb's heavy breathing against her cheek. After a few seconds, he pushed away from her and helped her up.  
"What's happening?" she shouted.

"Who the hell knows? I was asleep!" Talb shouted back.

Adriana threw herself back to her seat by the door and looked out. She was there just in time to see one of their C-47s going down in flames.

"Holy shit," she whispered to herself. "Talb!"

He was at her side in seconds. His reaction was the same as hers.

"That was one of ours," she said.

Talb knew which soldier was on her mind.

"Luz is fine," he assured her.

She didn't say anything but her eyes were round and terrified.

"Concentrate on the jump," Talb said shaking her shoulders. "All the men will be alright."

"What about the ones that just went down in the flaming C-47?" she asked.

Talb had nothing to answer her but luckily the red light had just gone on. He yanked her up and hooked himself up then turned to hook her up, but she was already hooked and turned around helping another soldier to his feet. She turned back to him and her eyes were back to normal.

"You good?" he asked.

She nodded just as the plane lurched sideways and almost threw Talb out the door. Luckily he caught himself on the edge but what he saw didn't make him feel good. The left engine of the plane was on fire.

"Shit. Meehan! Meehan sir! I think we should go sir!" Talb shouted.

Meehan was in the front of the plane so Talb only had seconds to think about what he was going to do. He could go get Meehan and risk getting blown to hell or he could throw Adriana and himself out of the plane and defiantly live. He chose the latter.

"Time to go Rosie," he said and grabbed Adriana by the vest.

Despite her protests about the light she came willingly and jumped by herself. Talb started counting and got to four seconds before the engine exploded sending fire through the plane. Talb had about four seconds to look for Meehan then throw himself from the plane getting out just in time. As the prop blast tore his leg bag from him he realized his arm was on fire.

"Shit," he cursed and beat his left arm with his right.

Eventually the fire was out but his sleeve was literally gone up to just above the elbow, and his hand was already starting to blister. He cursed again and looked below him for Adriana. He easily found her white chute against the dark ground, but then he noticed where they were going to land. They were headed for a wooded area. Rose was already enveloped by branches, and soon enough, he was also.

He landed right next to Adriana. They were caught a good thirty feet above the ground. Talb tried unsuccessfully to free his chute. It was hopelessly tied up. He glanced at Adriana, but realized she was unconscious. 'That's why she hadn't navigated away from the trees,' Talb thought to himself.

"Hey, Rosie," Talb said quietly poking her with his elbow.

She stirred.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I… I think so. I hit my head on the side of the plane," she said rubbing the back of her skull.

"Sorry we had to get out of there in a hurry," Talb said.

"Why?" she asked.

Talb looked up and she followed his gaze. The entire fuselage of their plane was on fire and going down.

"Is that our plane?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah. We got out of there just in time."

"How did you know?" Adriana asked him.

"I saw the left engine on fire. I knew I needed to get us out of there."

"Thanks Talb. Even if you did give me a concussion," she said the last part with a smile.

Talb smiled but winced when he moved his hand.

"Lemmy see Talb," she ordered.

She never missed anything so he leaned over and let her examine his hand. She saw how the arm of his uniform was gone and his hand was close to charred. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with worry, even in the dim light. He shrugged.

"I didn't quite get out in time."

"We need to get down," she said leaning down and pulling a knife from her boot.

Talb raised his eyebrows impressed. She reached behind her and pulled up her leg bag by the rope and started to cut it. It dropped harmlessly to the ground. Once the bag was off her she started to saw through the thick material of her chute.

"How did you manage to keep that leg bag on?" Talb asked, wishing he still had his.

"Well they are supposed to stay on right?" she asked.

"Mine didn't," Talb said.

"Sorry to hear that. Do you have your gun?"

"No," Talb confessed. "It was in my bad. Along with everything else."

"Awesome," Adriana said stiffly.

She had cut through one strap and was now hanging sideways. Talb had to stifle a laugh. He was pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate it at that moment. She put her knife in her teeth and pulled herself up onto a branch while she cut the other strap. As she sawed away, six Germans walked under the tree. Talb almost didn't notice them, but when he did he stopped Adriana and shushed her. She looked at him then down at the Germans who had stopped and were reading a map.

A wave of terror ran through Adriana. She and Talb were hanging helplessly from a tree like Christmas decorations. Talb was hurt and had no weapon, and her weapon was in her leg bag that had conveniently landed in patch of tall grass, and had yet gone unnoticed by the Germans. She only could hope they didn't look up. As if they could read her mind, one did. She felt Talb squeeze her arm and they both froze, but the German saw them.


End file.
